I want my revenge, brother
by Paramore16
Summary: Damon has returned to Mystic Falls, for one reason. To get revenge on his brother Stefan. So on meeting his brothers girlfriend Elena, he knows exactly what to do.
1. The Return

**I want my revenge, brother**

_Summary: Damon has returned to Mystic Falls, for one reason. To get revenge on his brother Stefan. _

Chapter 1 – The Return

Damon watched as his dinner began to run from him, shrieking for help as she held onto her neck, blood drenching her upper body. Damon sniggered as she looked back and fell. The pure terror in her eyes made her even more appetising. She got back up as quick as she fell, and began to sprint to the mansion across from her. Silly silly girl, he thought with a smirk, and began to walk slowly up to the house.

"Help!" she screamed, as tears slid down her eyes, banging on the door. She looked back into the trees. The man was gone. Her heart beat increased with pure fear. She felt faint, and her sight was getting blurry. Her body was shaking so much it was making her feel dizzy. "Please, just leave me alone…" She whimpered quietly, backing up into the door as far as she could.

Just then the door opened behind her, creaking as it did so. "Hello…" The girl whispered into the mansion, looking around as she waited for an answer. The place looked deserted, and the furniture looked as if it hadn't been updated in years.

Fresh tears escaped her eyes, as realisation hit her like a bombshell.

This was his house. He could be anywhere.

"Oh god, oh god…" Her words came out repeatedly as she began to panic, stepping away quickly from the house, when she saw a dark figure appear from behind the open door.

"Your not leaving so soon, are you?" Damon said calmly, whilst leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. The girl's fear was obvious, but not only because of Damon, but the knowing that death would meet her soon. Damon couldn't help but smile, as she tried to run away again.

But he was sick of playing games, he was too hungry now.

He caught her easily, his inhuman speed making it impossible for her to run far away from him.

"Please, please I'm begging you! Don't kill me!" The girl sobbed, falling to the ground in defeat, holding onto his trouser legs. Damon couldn't help but love the feeling of being superior, so he decided to have some last minute fun. He lightly lifted the girl to her feet, and took her chin in one of his hands, so there eyes would meet. He smiled at her. She smiled back, hope filling her heart. That's when he pierced a new wound on the other side of her neck, drinking joyfully as his victim screamed in agony.

Damon sighed, as he let his left overs fall to the forest floor.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" He said, whilst looking down at the dead girl's body. The idea then hit him. He picked up the body, with no difficulty at all, and carried it back to the mansion. Walking into the giant living area, he noticed the old beaten couch, which his father had once sat upon. Placing the body onto the couch, he arranged it into a sitting position, with its arm leaning on the armrest.

He then placed an old book from the Victorian bookcase, and placed it into her cold hands. The girl was already looking down, as her neck could no longer support the weight of her head.

Damon grinned, happy with the sick scene in front of him.

"Stefan is going to_ love_ this…" He said sarcastically, with a smile spread across his face.

Damon took a tour around the mansion afterwards. He could smell his brother's scent from one of the many rooms. The place was poor and dull. It still looked the same as it did 200 years ago. Damon cursed in disgust, he still hated this place.

The quicker he gained his revenge on Stefan, the quicker he could leave. Damon began to smile as he thought of all the ways he could torture Stefan, to the point that he would be begging him for death. Being feared reminded him of the girl he had just killed, the way her body shivered when he came near her, and the way her eyes lost there brightness, as he sucked the life out of her. His fangs ached, and his throat felt dry again. "I guess I'm getting seconds tonight" Damon smirked, and walked out into night.


	2. Elena and Stefan

_The morning before Damon returned to Mystic Falls_

Chapter 2 – Stefan and Elena.

Stefan watched carefully, as Elena walked up to him from Jenna's car, acknowledging how her hair blew gracefully in the wind, and the way her face brightened up when she smiled at him. She looked more and more beautiful everyday. He inhaled her scent for a minute, before exhaling to stop himself from devouring her. Elena's blood was so beautiful and pure, that it drove him crazy sometimes.

But he would never drink from her.

Never.

"Some ones happy this morning" Stefan greeted her, as she came and stood beside him at the entrance of the school. "Well, I just remembered that someone promised me a nice romantic dinner at their house tonight, did they not" She replied playfully, before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well I wouldn't call me drinking from chicken blood, while you eat the chicken, a very romantic dinner, but I'm happy your looking forward to it" He replied laughing, but giving her a wink for good measures.

"Oh well, it's after dinner that I'm looking forward to" She purred in his ear, before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Elena always surprised Stefan with comments like this. He loved her acceptance of him being a vampire but it was odd how it didn't seem to frighten her in the slightness, as if it were an ordinary thing. For once in his life as being a vampire he was truly happy. He was no longer identified as "Ripper", he no longer obsessed over Katherine, and his brother was no were in sight to ruin his happiness. This was his new life, were no one but Elena knew who he really was. Stefan's life was as perfect as he always wanted it to be.

Just as Stefan was overlooking his life at that moment, the bell rung. "I better get to class, I'll see you in History" Elena told him sweetly and kissed him lightly on the lips. Stefan smiled and watched her walk away, before walking to his class as well.

Today was going to be great.


	3. The Date

_Later that day..._

Chapter 3 - The Date

Applying another layer of mascara, Elena's excitement began to buzz through her body. This was the first type of dinner date she had ever been on with Stefan, even though he wouldn't be exactly eating, it was still nice of him to try and act as if both of them were a normal couple. Finished applying her mascara, Elena checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red knee-length dress, which showed off her curves perfectly, and kept her chest covered. Her hair was curled so it fell over her shoulders, and she had on her favourite pair of black heels.

Stefan picked her up ten minutes later, looking the same as he had at school.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Stefan grinned, kissing her on the forehead when she reached his car. "Thank you" Elena beamed, looking over Stefan, feeling quite hurt that he hadn't made an effort. Stefan sensed her disappoint as he quickly said "I had to stay at the school with the history teacher, to catch up on some work".

"Oh, okay" Elena said understandably, then sat down in the passenger's seat of the car.

The drive to the mansion was nerve racking for Elena. The woods surrounding Stefan's home freaked her out, and the fact that he lived alone in one of the biggest mansions in Mystic Falls, and it was also pitch black, made the place and surroundings even more terrifying. When Stefan was parked up outside his home, Elena grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you again, for doing this, I really do appreciate it" She said, whilst grinning with excitement. Stefan just smiled back, and walked her up to the mansion door.

Entering the mansion, Stefan used his vampire speed to turn on every light in the house. Elena looked around the hallway as she usually did when she came over, taking in every detail of the beautiful ancient home. "You know, if you like it here so much you should move in" Stefan whispered into her ear, before playfully biting the lobe of her ear. Butterflies flew around in Elena stomach, as she cuddled closer into the man she loved. "I would, if it wasn't so damn creepy out there" Elena replied, pointing to the door. Stefan laughed, then picked her up into his arms and carried her into the living room.

That's when he dropped her, onto the hard wooden floor. Stefan's face tightened up with shock at the sickening scene in front of him. If his heart was beating it would have stopped right at that very moment. The girl he saw in front of him was clearly dead, and the horrific way she was positioned as if reading a book, made Stefan sick to his stomach. "He's back" Stefan whispered fearfully to himself.

Elena's moans brought Stefan's eyes away to the scene, and to Elena's body on the floor, keeping her hand on her head and scrunching her eyes up in pain. Blood was pouring from the wound on her head, onto the floor.

On seeing this Elena turned a ghostly shade of white, and Stefan stumbled back holding onto his nose, trying to ignore the stench of Elena's blood. "Elena, you need to leave now." Stefan whispered in a threatening tone. Elena looked up into his eyes and saw them turning into darkness, and for the first time ever, she felt petrified of him. "Ste – Stefan you won't hurt me, you can control this!" Elena said back in a terrified voice, beginning to crawl away, still clutching onto her head. Stefan shook his head violently back and forth, trying to stop the monster within him from latching out. "Elena GO!" Stefan shrieked, holding on to the furniture behind him, whilst his body shook with frustration and anger.

Elena got up in a flash, and was just about to run when she saw the girl. She screamed, and screamed as the girl in front of her was her best friend Caroline. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Elena screamed at her monstrous boyfriend, who was looking at her with such hatred that he didn't look like Stefan at all. Tears of horror and grief poured out of Elena's eyes, at the disgusting way her friend had been murdered and put on show. "Elena it wasn't me! Please Please just go, I can't hold on for much longer!" Stefan cried out at her, in the voice that Elena knew that was her boyfriend, still in there fighting. With one more look at her dead friend, she ran as fast as she could, out the door and into the woods.

**That is all i have done so far, but i just would like to see what people think first before i continue :)**

**Thank you if you have taken the time to read this :)**


	4. Scarred

Chapter 4 - Scarred

She had never ran so fast in her whole life. The evil image of Stefan she had just seen was plastered in her brain, giving her the strength to keep on running. She couldn't see where she was going, or what way she was going, as she got deeper into the dark woods. Elena's heart beat was beating so hard it felt ready to explode. Her vision was blurry by the tears that continued to fall with pure fear and grief. And her muscles ached for her to stop and rest. She had lost her heels ages ago, making it easier for her to run at full speed, so her feet were cut and bruised. "Oh god, oh god" She repeated desperately to herself, searching from left to right for any recognition of her street or town.

Just then her skin began to crawl with goose bumps. She felt eyes bearing into her. The woods in front of her were so dark, and the wind was making evil growls, that she could have mistaken this evening for a nightmare. But the gash in her head was causing her to have such sharp painful headaches, that she knew she was awake. Elena didn't think it was possible for her heart to beat any faster, but on the sense of someone watching her without her being able to see, made her heart beat quicken so fast that her chest felt as if it was being crushed by a thousand tonnes. Her breathing increased to a panting sound and her whole body was vibrating with her petrified mind.

Her body could no longer hold on to her, so she fell into a deep unconscious state.

Damon stared in disbelief at the woman he saw before him. The emotions he had turned off for so many years all returned at once, with a vengeance. They hurt him so fast that he toppled over onto the forest floor. The pain, grief, rejection, and betrayal hurt him like a bolt of lightning making him grab his hair and start pulling it out. He continually shook his head violently back and forth trying to get rid of the awful emotions that he worked so hard to get rid of, whilst shrieking in anger. He was Damon Salvatore, he laughed at peoples pain and emotion. This was not allowed to happen to him.

Damon's sadness was all of a sudden taken over by his overwhelming anger and hatred for the woman in front of him. She had chosen Stefan. She was alive and was with Stefan this whole time. After all these years of thinking she was suffering a fate worse than death in a tomb, she was having fun shagging his brother. He should have known his love for Katherine was all a big game for her.

"You bitch" he growled furiously, and in one quick movement he was in front of her now unconscious body lying on top of broken branches and fallen leaves. As he was about to pull her up by the hair, the smell of her intoxicating blood overtake his nostrils. His hand stopped in mid air and his eye widened to the point that they would fall out if he stretched them any further. This wasn't Katherine. Her blood was never this pure and gorgeous.

"What the hell…." Damon whispered to the air. This girl was the exact replica of Katherine. Damon had never felt so petrified in all of his life, even before he became a vampire. Was this some punishment from the Gods? Was he to be forever reminded of Katherine, and the fact that neither he nor Stefan had saved her? Damon carefully turned the girl onto her back, so he could have a better look at her, just to make sure he hadn't made a foolish mistake. But no, from the shape of her feet, to her extraordinary beautiful face, she was exactly like Katherine.

"Elena! Elena where are you! I'm safe now, trust me please!" Damon heard his brother's cries from a mile away. Damon looked down at the girl, and then grinned. All feelings of being frightened of this girl were washed away. Instead, they were replaced with his new plan to gain revenge on his sad excuse for a brother. If this girl was here to torment, then why shouldn't he use it to his own advantage, against Stefan..

Damon gently touched Elena's cheek with the back of his hand, and whispered quietly into her ear "Until we meet again, dear Elena.."


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5 - Nightmares

_The mansion was silent, as Elena quietly tiptoed downstairs from Stefan's bedroom. The place was in blinding darkness. She didn't no why she was walking downstairs, or why she was even here. She felt strangely calm and sorted as she reached the bottom of the staircase. There was blood dripping down her body, from the tear in her neck. But still the fear of the darkness and what lay ahead still didn't come. _

"_Mummy, is this hell?" she heard herself ask the air. Then she saw a figure standing in front of her, the face hidden by the darkness. _

"_Are you here to take me home?" She asked the shadow figure, who was standing like a statue in the blackness. _

"_No" It replied. The voice like nails. _

"_I'm here to make you suffer the same fate I did, the fate that you deserve, the fate I had because of you" Then the disorientated horrific face of Caroline was right in front of her, an angry red light shining out of no where, on both Elena and Caroline's face, as Caroline showed her cracked teeth and attacked a screaming Elena._

_..._

Elena woke up from another one of her terrific nightmares, screaming in terror, kicking off her blankets and curling into a ball on her bed. More tears left her eyes, as she continuously told her petrified self "It was just a dream, it was just a dream…" After half an hour, Elena felt calmer (still a bit shaky) and walked down to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She looked at the clock in her kitchen telling her it was 3:00 am. Elena groaned, sat down in one of the chairs at the dining table, then slumped herself across the table.

It had been a month since the incident at Stefan's home, and Elena still felt sick thinking about it. Her headaches didn't help either, from the 12 stitches on her head. Jenna and Jeremy had stopped running in to calm down Elena from the continuous nightmares she kept having, because they were losing sleep as well. Caroline's funeral had been two days before, because the police had to investigate the cause of her death. They had come to the conclusion that it had been by a wild animal, because she was found in the woods, after the police were reported by an anonymous caller. This had been Stefan, who had made sure the police knew exactly where to find her, because suspicion would rise if he had left her in his house to be found.

Elena was again suffering the death of someone she loved, and she was finding it hard. Caroline was like a sister to her. She wasn't crying as much but she felt more numb. She was going back to school tomorrow, so she really did need the sleep that was cruelly being kept from her. Knowing another vampire was in town made Elena more furious than scared. She kept a wooden stake with her at all time's, not trusting anyone. Stefan had only told her that this vampire was, in his words, "a psycho", so she had to be more cautious. At the same time, Elena wanted to meet this vampire. She wanted to see the thing that had destroyed her best friend, and kill it.

The coffee Elena made for herself tasted bitter and all wrong. She sighed, and poured the hideous coffee into the waste bin, then washed the mug. A yawn escaped her lips, making her aware that she was still shattered. But the thought of having another nightmare scared her more than meeting this demon vampire. So she just sat up and watched the sky turn different colours outside, until it settled into a bright blue.

…...

"Elena, I think maybe you should consider meeting with a psychologist?" Jenna suggested to Elena over breakfast, after Elena had explained her nightmare to her. "No Jenna, its fine, I'm just finding it hard to come to terms with not having Caroline around" Elena said sadly, but decided quickly to change the subject, incase Jenna started crying again. Jenna was feeling useless and sorry for Elena, because of losing her parents and now just losing Caroline, she found it to much for a 17 year old to handle. "So, you got any interesting plans for the day?" Elena asked Jenna with an upbeat tone. That seemed to distract Jenna, as she began to ramble on about her day, and the cute guys at work. Elena smiled, and then got up and gave Jenna a kiss on the cheek. "Stefan's waiting outside, I'll see you later" and with that note she went outside and joined her boyfriend, who looked downright miserable.

Stefan was still furious with himself at how he had acted in front of Elena. Even though it had been a month, he could still see her terrified face scared of the monster before her. It broke his heart over and over again as he replayed it every minute of the day. If he ever got his hands on Damon, he would stake every part of his body, so he could feel the tiniest bit of pain that Stefan was feeling right now. His spectacular date with Elena had been ruined by that bastard. Stefan knew it was too good to be true that his happiness with his new life would last forever. Stefan did find it surprising however, that Damon hadn't once come back to the mansion, to boast about him being back in Mystic Falls and about to ruin Stefan's god dam life. Damon was keeping a very quiet profile; Stefan hadn't seen him at all in Mystic Falls. Even after Stefan went on his rampage to find Damon after he had dropped Elena into the hospital, he couldn't pick up his scent or hear him flirting or eating any girls.

It was just strange…

"You know, I feel miserable enough without having to look at your self loathing face" Elena snapped at Stefan as she got to his car. Stefan was taken aback at Elena's forward attitude. She was never this rude. "Okay Miss Grumpy, what's wrong with you?" Stefan snapped back, annoyed with both himself and Elena, whilst climbing into the driver's seat next to her.

"Well Stefan, let me think, I can't get ANY sleep, my best friend is dead, oh and my boyfriend hates himself even though I forgave him and told him to forget about the whole night!" Elena yelled at Stefan in the car, face stern as a stone.

"And I've already told you, I can't help hating myself right now I LOVE YOU, and I hate that you saw me lose control" Stefan said back calmly, but his hands tightened on the wheel of the car, his knuckles going white.

After that, the drive to school was silent. An awkward and uncomfortable atmosphere was the only thing that was left after the argument between them, leaving them both feeling worse. Getting out the car, Stefan used his inhuman speed to stop right in front of Elena coming out the passenger door. "Please Elena, lets not do this, its not helping either of us getting more upset with each other" Stefan pleaded with her, looking straight into her stern eyes. At his words, Elena's eyes relaxed a little and she took his hand.

"Okay, but promise me you will at least try to stop hating yourself" Elena asked desperately. "I promise" Stefan said relieved, then kissed her forehead.

Elena was bombarded with sympathy from other students from the moment she walked through the school doors going to class. It made her feel a bit lighter knowing that so many people cared, she didn't feel as alone. When the bell rung, Elena and Stefan made there way to history, hand in hand. They were just about to go into the classroom, when Stefan's hand tightened onto Elena's, making her squeal quietly in pain. "Stefan, ow my hand, what's wrong?" Elena asked worried looking at Stefan's blank stare looking straight forward. "Stefan?" Elena said this time definitely worried, she had only seen him like this once, with Caroline. Elena slowly turned her head around, and looked at the student Stefan was so transfixed on. The guy was looking away, staring at her friend Bonnies legs. From the back she could see he had jet black hair, and looked quite tall even though he was sitting down. "Stefan!" Elena said a bit more loudly, and stood on his foot at the same time. This time Stefan did respond, as he shook his head then smiled at her. "Nothings wrong, was just deep in thought" then he went inside the class and sat down. Elena was only half convinced, but just left the conversation and sat down as well.


	6. Brothers

Chapter 6 - Brothers

Elena watched Stefan and the boy closely in class. Stefan had looked like he was in some sort of daze, never taking his eyes off of the black haired guy. The black haired guy it seemed hadn't noticed Stefan's odd staring and occasional growls. The guy was too busy leaning against his chair, rocking back and forth slowly. One arm was over the chair, whilst the other one was on his leg, drumming his fingers against his knee now and again. He hadn't turned around once, not even to look at the clock, like every other student in history. Elena felt odd, like something wasn't right in the atmosphere. She looked around at the boys beside her and saw that they seemed okay, except for the girls. Now they were acting very out of character. They were also staring at this mystery man, but not with a look of shock, but as if in love. The girls beside the boy were constantly leaning over to his desk, with there arms leaning on the desk, and there heads balanced in there hands. Occasionally the girls would giggle loud, to see who this man would look at first. It seemed to be when he did look at them, the girl would look like they were ready to faint, smiling dopily and eyes wild with passion. It was just odd. Elena wanted him desperately to turn around to see what the big deal was with him. He must be utterly gorgeous if he also had Bonnie into a trance, she was the one was slagged girls for acting stupid around guys.

"Okay register guys, so let's calm down and listen." Mr Saltzman yelled at the class, making Elena jump, and every other person in the class. The girls glared at him, daggers for eyes, before they sat back down in there seats. Stefan was out of his trance as well, but now he looked afraid. Elena was so confused. She looked at Stefan until he looked back and mouthed to him "Are you okay" her facial expressions showing how worried she felt. Stefan just smiled tiredly then looked back to the front. Again, odd. Mr Saltzman looked at his computer screen, then began to read out names.

"Bonnie Bennett's" "Here"

"Lola Campbell" "Here"

"Kevin Davis" "Here"

"Elena Gilbert" "Here"

"Gary Howard.." on and on went Mr Saltzman register, until they got to the mysterious mans name.

"Damon Salvatore" Mr Saltzman said this time, then looked at the screen confused and said "Stefan, I didn't no you had a brother?"

Elena thought it was a mistake. Stefan didn't have a brother; he would have told her if he did, wouldn't he? Elena looked at Stefan for any sort of confusion that would prove that it was a mistake, but instead he looked ashamed and angry, fists clenched. Then it hurt Elena like a ton of bricks. No wonder he had looked like that when he had saw him in the class, and no wonder he looked as if he wanted to tear this mans head off. This was the psycho. This was the one Stefan wanted Elena to stay away from. This was the one who had brutally destroyed Caroline.

Everyone in the class now was looking at Stefan then back at Damon, looking for any resemblance. The girls squealed in delight, they had another Salvatore that they could go for. Elena didn't no she was holding her breath, screaming inside, until Damon turned around to look at the brother he hadn't seen in over 100 years.

"Hello, brother" Damon said to him, smiling dangerously.

Stefan said nothing. Absolutely nothing. He just stared straight into Damon's eyes, his body language expressing his hatred, and his eyes threatening Damon to say one more thing to him. Damon, deciding it was probably better not to start a vampire war in the classroom, so he just smirked then turned back round again, to all the girls who wanted to rip his clothes off. The girls were all speaking to him at once, they're bloods boiling with excitement, and there hands crawling up any part of his body they could reach or find. But Damon wasn't focusing on them; he was focusing on the rapid heartbeat of the girl at the back, staring at him with blades for eyes, Elena. He could smell the terror she was feeling at this moment, and the anger as well. Damon loved every moment of this, who knew that going back to high school would be such fun.

Elena was scared. No, more than scared. She was terrified. Those girls, she thought, all them rubbing against him, wanting him, there all going to die. This man couldn't be Stefan's brother; he was far too vile and smart. Stefan had still not said anything, he was still staring at his brother. Mr Saltzman must have given up telling the class to quiet down, because he was now reading his emails. Elena looked at the clock, 5 minutes to go. This is the longest class ever she thought. Elena then had the feeling that she was somehow being analysed and listened to by the man called Damon. His head was titled just slightly to the right, but it was enough to freak Elena out even more. Her heart was doing back flips and she felt like she was going to hyperventilate. Not being able to take it any longer, she jumped out her seat and sat beside Stefan, taking a chair from one of the unused desks. She took his hand into her shaking one, and whispered to him "Come back to me Stefan, please I need you right now" Stefan snapped out of his own world, when he heard Elena's beautiful voice, whispering into his ear. He looked into Elena's chocolate brown crystal eyes, and saw them form tears. Her heart beat was going at 100mph; her hands were shaking like leaves. She knew Damon had killed Caroline, and now she thought he was going to kill her. But Stefan swore he would never let anyone hurt her. Ever. Stefan hated himself even more now; he was continuously destroying himself, repeating that he should never have dragged Elena into his nightmare of a life. A girl her age could only go through so much, and he was making it worse. A lot worse.

"I told you stop this!" Elena seethed at Stefan quietly, seeing in his eyes that he was beating himself up again. "Please Stefan I don't know what to do!" Just then Elena felt her shoulder being tapped on. Elena, breathing quickly, turned around to be met with a pair of memorizing blue eyes staring into her chocolate domes. He was gorgeous, unbelievably gorgeous, but Elena just felt disgust looking at him. No attraction at all, except that she wanted him dead.

Damon took one of Elena's hands off of Stefan and brought it to his lips and said "I thought id come over and introduce myself, I'm Damon, and you are..?" in such a tone that would make the other girls weak at the knees. But Elena took her hand back out of his, and glowered anger. Not answering him, she turned back around to Stefan who was now standing up, threatening his brother with his posture. Damon's eyes went wild with anger for a second, before going back to normal.

"Well, well someone needs to be taught some manners" Damon said, in such a way that it came out as a warning. Before he smiled furiously at her, then turned back around to all the shocked girls faces, hearing comments like "What's wrong with her!" "Id slap that bitch if her boyfriend wasn't so hot"…..

Stefan waited until his brother had sat back down, before he told Elena to stand up. Elena looked at him questionably and looked quite relieved as well that he was talking, and then she stood up and took his hand. Just then the bell went, and Stefan picked Elena up into his arms, and ran as fast as his super extreme speed could take him. In two seconds they were at his car and in it 5 seconds later. "Lock your door NOW Elena" Stefan told her in an anxious tone, wanting to be out of here and Mystic Falls as soon as they could. Stefan was just beginning to drive when they heard a voice from the backseats of the car.

"Oh, are we going out somewhere nice to celebrate, brother?"

**Hey guys, thank you for all those who have been reading this. Thank you for the reviews Beverlie4055, and thank you to everyone for the alerts! But please, please if you read this could you review!**

**I'd love to hear what you all really think.**

**Again, thank you! **


	7. School will never be the same

Chapter 7 – School will never be the same

Stefan stopped the car so quick that Elena was flung forward, the seatbelt digging into her stomach. Damon shook his head and said "tut, tut brother, you could have killed poor Elena here" he then leaned over his chair, and whispered seductively into Elena's ear "And we wouldn't be wanting that, would we" Elena shivered; his words making her feel sick and cold. Stefan then turned around as quick as a flash and dived at Damon, grasping Damon's neck with one hand, whilst the other hand pushed Elena's head away from him. Stefan, his eyes turning into coal and his veins pulsing with fury, hissed at Damon "If you EVER, touch her and talk to her like that again, I will rip your head off" Damon looked at the roof of Stefan's car and began to laugh, a evil dangerous laugh, that scared Elena to the bone. "Oh brother, you are in no position at all to threaten me right now, if you remember correctly I have been drinking human blood for 200 years, whilst you have been drinking the blood of animals. So brother, who is the strongest?" Stefan, knowing Damon was correct, stayed silent and kept his hand round Damon's neck, squeezing it with all his force, causing little damage. Elena at this moment began to slowly and silently reach for the lock on the door. Stefan could hear Elena reaching for the door, so decided to distract Damon by repeatedly punching him in the face, whilst Damon again laughed that horrible evil sound. Elena counted to ten, and then quickly pulled up the lock of the door. Her heartbeat was again going abnormally fast, but she hoped to god that Damon was too distracted to notice. This is my chance, she thought. So with all her force, she kicked the door open with her feet and she had just trampled out, when she felt a sharp pain going through her wrist, stopping her from reaching safety, and dragging her back into the car of hell. "Naughty Elena, you weren't about to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Damon scolded her in his sexiest voice, holding Stefan back with one hand against the window at the driver's seat. Stefan going absolutely crazy was flying his arms about trying to reach Elena and get out of his brothers grip. His face was full of the demon he tried so hard to hide. "I swear to god Damon, if you hurt her I will fucking kill you!" Stefan shrieked at his brother, still trying desperately to get Elena away from him. But it was hopeless. Elena was biting her lip and looking away in pain, her wrist hurt so much from the vice like grip Damon had on her. Damon looked at them both and chuckled, being the superior one was just so fun. "Now that I have you in a good position to talk, I will tell you why I'm back" Damon said calmly "I am sick of running around all different countries and getting no where with this life, so I have decided to come back here and live again with you dear bro" Damon lied to his brother, whilst giving him a wink, which Stefan retuned with a low angry growl "so you won't be getting rid of me any time soon, and if you do try to get rid of me or piss me off even in the slightest, I will hurt your dear Elena so hard that your conscience will finally break. So do we have an understanding?" Damon said this so cool and matter of fact, that Elena's red swollen eyes formed tears again. Damon sensed Elena starting to get upset, so he crushed his hand even more into her wrist to make her whimper and cry out in shear agony, she hated him, oh god she hated him so much. Stefan went even more berserk at this, then yelled as loud as he could "YES".

"Good" Damon smirked, and let Elena's wrist drop down into her lap, where she began to cradle it. "Well, I have English and some more girls to toy with, so I will be going now." Damon said, climbing over Elena to the door. Elena huddled back into the seat as far as she could, not allowing any part of this monster to touch her. Damon just looked down at her crawled up position, and laughed; before he was out they're sight. Like the wind, silent and dangerous.

Stefan leaned over and shut the car door, then pulled Elena onto his knee, where he cuddled her closely into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I should never have brought you into my life" Stefan said to Elena quietly, his voice breaking with pain. Elena looked up at Stefan and said to him "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, no matter how mad your life is, or how psycho your brother may be, I will always love you" Stefan then looked into Elena's eyes, and got absorbed in them. They stayed like that for a while, not one word being shared. Until Elena's wrist began to bruise and swell, then Stefan and she walked slowly to the nurse's office. The nurse's office was supreme white. From the wallpaper, to the patients sofa in the corner, it was totally white. It actually gave Elena a headache.

The nurse's eyes shot up when she saw Elena's wrist, swollen and horribly bruised, it was one of the worst wrist injuries she had ever seen in her 15 years at working at Mystic Falls high. After looking it over, the nurse asked what happened. "She fell down the stairs" Stefan said a bit too quickly. The nurse stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not, then thinking best not to make a big deal of it in front of him, went back to bandaging Elena's wrist. "You know, Elena is seventeen Mr Salvatore, I'm sure she doesn't need you to take her back to class, it's only her wrist." The nurse said in a way that implied that she wanted to talk to Elena in private. Stefan looked at Elena; Elena looked back at him with a small smile and nodded her head to tell him she would be fine. Stefan nodded back then turned around and walked to his maths lesson. The nurse made sure Stefan was way out of ear shot, before she turned to Elena and said "Honey, are you sure your okay?" Elena, confused by the question replied "Yes I'm fine, why?" The nurse tilted her head a little to the left, to show that she meant with Stefan. "Is he being good to you honey? Your wrist was clearly not done by falling down the stairs, I can see the finger marks" The nurse replied, her face full of worry. Elena shocked by the nurses accusation that Stefan would hurt her, got up angrily and said "Stefan would never hurt me, so why don't you mind your own business." Elena then picked up her bag and said "Thanks for the bandage" in a way that showed that she was only saying it because she had to. Then she stormed off down the hall to her maths class.

In her maths lesson, Elena was in her own little world. Looking over the events that had happened in the past month. Elena had felt all the emotions that she wished she never had. The sadness, grief, anger and most of all terror. Utter terror. She had never believed that someone could be as scared as she had been. And she was sick of it. This Damon wasn't going to ruin her life, and make her stay up late at night, scared to death of something terrible happening to her family, or herself. If Damon was going to make her life a living hell now, then she was going to fight back. No more tears. No more fear. She was going to live her life like she had before he decided to come back. Her wonderful loving life with Stefan…

"Elena? Elena Gilbert are you listening to me!" The maths teacher yelled at her, obviously annoyed by her ignorance. Elena felt as if she had just woken up when she heard Mr Martin, an old strict teacher who looked like he was forced to do maths for a job, voice running through her head. She gave herself a shake then said "Of course, sir" with a smile. Mr Martin just glared at her and said "Pay attention" then continued his lesson, keeping a close eye on Elena for the rest of the class.

Stefan had been watching Elena through the entire maths lesson from the other side of the room. She had looked like she was in some sort of dream; once in a while frowning and sometimes her lip would wobble as if she would burst into tears. But when Mr Martin had yelled at her, she just stopped. Her facial expressions suddenly looked brighter as if she had found the answer to all her problems. Then the smile she gave Mr Martin, was as if she had never been happier. Stefan, puzzled and amused, started to feel a tiny bit better. If Elena was trying to act as if everything was normal, then he would try to as well. Even though deep down, knowing that Damon was going to be around him again, and worse Elena, made Stefan want to rip his own arm off, over and over again.

Elena literally skipped out of her maths lesson when the bell rung, and started her way to French. Her last lesson in the day. She loved Mr Lecgar; he was always a good laugh. Young and French, with a bit of a tan, and a bit of a hotty too, he would certainly keep up her sudden great mood. She hoped. Elena didn't even notice Stefan's presence until he said "What did that damn nurse give you? Happy pills?" Elena turned to him and then attacked his lips with hers, pushing him into the nearest closet, where she began to tear at his clothes. God she was so damn happy. "Woah, woah, woah, calm down lady, we are in school you know" Stefan said to her in his seductive scolding voice, whilst planting kisses down her collarbone. Then he stopped and chuckled, and hugged her into him. Elena's tummy was full of butterflies and her sexual frustration began to arise. She wanted him now. Here. Next to this broom. But Stefan just kissed her on the forehead, then whispered "Later" and left to go to the library. "No fair" Elena said, acting like a child who had just got there toy taken away, and then she looked around the closet. She started off with a small laugh, which then turned into hysteria as she thought of how stupid that would have been if Stefan had let her carry on. "Oh Elena, what's wrong with you" She moaned at herself, wiping happy tears from her eyes, then left the dark closet.

What was this mood she was having, Elena kept thinking to herself whilst walking the blood red coloured halls, maybe this is the next part of grief? After the crying and nightmares, you all of a sudden become a child who has eaten far too many sweets, or maybe this is what it feels like being brave? Whatever it was Elena liked it, and it made her forget about the vicious agony that her wrist was in. The hallway was empty as she made her way along to French, still smiling all the way. She just made it to the door, when she heard the same attractive voice that had threatened her only two hours ago in Stefan's car, coming from the classroom. The fear Elena was hiding was trying to creep back up, but Elena gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her skin then walked into a class of hyenas. "Oh my god Damon, you are so funny!" was the first comment she heard from a blonde girl, who didn't no the difference between the alphabet and numbers. And then there was "Damon, your arms are fab! God you are so cute…" Elena glared at them in disgust, If only they knew what a monster they were drooling over right now, Elena thought to herself. The girls were all trying to sprawl across him. One was even on his shoulders, brushing her hands through his hair. "Wow, you are all so sad" Elena told them under her breath, not wanting to start a cat fight. Damon saw Elena staring at his audience, so he looked up and was hurt with that same feeling of passion at seeing Katherine's look a like. He smiled at her and winked. Which Elena answered back with a sarcastic smile and the finger. That was not the reaction Damon was looking for. Damon smacked his fists on the table making the girls on it scream with fright. Anger boiled inside him. He hated to be disrespected. Especially by a woman who looked exactly like his true love, who destroyed his soul and being. He wanted to see her fear. Elena seemed to have enjoyed his reaction as she smiled at him again, then turned around and sat down at the front. Damon was just about to get up to teach her lesson, when the French teacher walked in carrying what looked like a hundred books, singing "Bonjour!"

French was an ultimate nightmare. Elena, more than once, was hurt by pencils, books and erasers. The girls behind her were obviously pissed at the mood she had ruined by making Damon angry. But she didn't care, it made her feel more alive knowing she wasn't going to be poor weak Elena anymore. Mr Lecgar was more pissed off than Elena by the girl's behaviour towards her. He was yelling at them so much that he was beginning to lose his voice. So he sent every one of the girls to the principles office, leaving Elena, Damon and all the other boys in the class. "Okay class, I'm going to make sure they actually go to the headmasters. So just do question's one to five until I come back" Mr Lecgar said in a rush, then left without another word. Elena started to sweat. _'Stop it Elena! You're not afraid, you're not afraid…'_ Elena kept saying to herself as she waited for Mr Lecgar to return. Maybe Damon wouldn't say anything to her.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Ten minutes after the girls and Mr Lecgar had left; Damon strolled down to Elena's desk, and sat beside her at the empty chair next to her. Elena took in a deep breath, and stayed looking forward, refusing to turn around or acknowledge Damon's presence. Maybe sticking the finger up to him was a mistake. "Elena" Damon said in such a soft tone into her ear, that she could have sworn she had imagined it, drawing her in. Elena still didn't react though; she just swished it over her mind, and continued to stare at the French numbers in front of her. "Elena where are your manners… Aren't you going to talk to me?" Damon continued to speak to her in such a tone that made him seem warm and soft, like Stefan. Elena, being no idiot, decided to try and get up to move beside Tyler who was just a couple of rows behind her. Elena had just gone to push herself up, when Damon grasped her sore wrist again forcing her down. This time he wasn't so nice. He pulled her face into his and whispered in a furious husky tone "Unless you want your arm ripped off, I suggest you be a little nicer to me", Elena looked at him in the eyes, and swallowed back the terror that was threatening to take over. She would not be afraid. "Why, so you can go off and kill another one of my best friends?" Elena questioned him fiercely, meeting his dangerous eye contact. Damon, startled by her outburst, stopped for a second and thought about all the girls he had killed since coming from Mystic Falls. "Why that is a serious accusation Elena! Why I would never kill a harmless girl…" Damon said sarcastically, holding his hand to his heart as if her words had wounded him. Elena then felt a sharp bolt of fury swim through her body. How dare he joke about murdering her best friend. Using her good hand, she used all the force in her body to slap him across the face. Hard. Damon's face went to the side with a painful sharp sound. Damon, confused at how strong her slap had been, and how weak she had made him look, made an angry smirk and turned swiftly around. "Your going to regret that, little girl" He said coldly with a smile, then got up and walked back to his seat at the back of the classroom, whilst the rest of the boy students in the class stared at them both in disbelief.

Elena didn't feel any regret at all at what she had done. She felt proud and strong, something she had never felt before in her life. It left a giant grin on her face, whilst it left an angry frown on Damon's. He was so going to make her pay. Through the rest of French, he stared at the yellow painted walls, and thought of all the ways to break her. To show her who the real boss is. '_I don't think she understood me in Stefan's car',_ Damon thought to himself, he was serious when he said he would hurt her hard. Make her feel pain that she would never think would be possible. A sudden growl left his lips, making the pathetic excuses for boys turn around at him again, giving him weird looks. As if he was some type of creature. He laughed, a silent private joke that he knew none of these idiots would get. Except for Elena, she would definitely get it. French, like all of Elena's other subjects, had dragged in for once. She just wanted to be home, where she knew she would be safe from monsters and demons until tomorrow. So when the bell finally rung for the students to go home, she ran through the door as fast as her legs could take her, bumping into irritated students now and again, to Stefan's car. To her luck, he was already there, making hand movements at her to get in the car quickly. Elena, not taking any chances, jumped into the passenger seat and got her seatbelt on in a flash. She also checked the backseats as the car began to move, to make sure Damon hadn't decided to join them again. She sighed with relief and lay against the chair, letting her panic stricken heart calm to a normal pace. The seats where empty.

Stefan smiled at her and said "I made sure all the doors at the back are locked, so we're safe" he then continued and said "And I'm also going to have a talk with him tonight, to try and convince him to leave, but until he does I want you to wear this" He reached into his pocket with his free hand, the other on the steering wheel and his eyes never leaving the road, and pulled out a beautiful ancient necklace. It was in the shape of a sphere, with patterns like waves surrounding it, purple and silver. Elena looked at it with aw "Stefan, it's the most beautiful piece of jewellery I have ever seen" she whispered to him gracefully, her eyes fascinated by the beauty of the necklace. Stefan smiled, amused at the females reaction to jewellery, but then his face and tone turned serious. "It stops vampires from compelling you, so you can NEVER take this off Elena, I mean it, never." This time he looked at her straight in the eyes, to show her how serious he was about this. "Elena nodded at him, and then took the necklace out of his hand and into her own. "Thank you" she said quietly, but politely to him, and tied the necklace around her neck, checking it out in the side view mirror. "I love it" She grinned, not only could Damon never control her, but this was also her first piece of jewellery from her boyfriend. She would treasure it forever.

As Stefan drove to a stop outside Elenas house, he turned to her and took her hand then said "I also want you to drink vervain, everyday. So if Damon tries to –" Stefan stopped and took a deep breath, what he was about to say made his blood go on fire, and said "bite you. He will be in so much pain he won't try it again" Stefan looked out the window after he had said this, watching the rain fall outside, it was getting heavy. His heart was bleeding at the thought at having to leave Elena for the night, leaving her in fear, even though now he could tell she was trying to hide it from him. But it was obvious, the fear she was trying to hide was still there, however deep she tried to bury it. "Hey" Elena said to him then put her palm of her right hand on his face and brought it back to hers "We will survive this. No matter what Damon has planned, or whatever he is up to, we will always survive" she said assuredly, and then she kissed him, softly and passionately. Her right hand was now in his hair, whilst her left was around his neck dragging him closer to her. Stefan had his hands around Elena's waist, where they stayed for ten minutes until there wild kiss came to a stop. Stefan kissed her forehead and said "You better get inside before Jenny comes running out here, I can sense her staring at us through the window. Elena blushed and looked out of the car window to see Jenny's annoyed face at the window in the living room. Elena giggled and gave Stefan one more soft little kiss, before telling him that she loved him, and then she slipped out the door and ran to her house, looking over her shoulder at him and smiling. Stefan waited until Elena had locked her door, before he whispered back "I love you too" and started the engine to his drive home. It was going to be a long night…

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and alerted me! It makes me feel better writing this story everytime i see i have a new mail from you guys :D Sorry if this chapter sucks and isn't going the way you want it, but in my next chapter i will have more from Elena and Damon. Thank you again! **


End file.
